


Stray Assassins

by Floris_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The A-Team
Genre: Confused Bucky, Crossover, Face knowing this is a bad idea but goes with it anyway, Gen, M/M, Murdock being adorable, Stray Assassins, attempted collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock brings home stray assassins every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be cute.

If there is one thing Faceman did not think he’d come home to; it’s a crazy-eyed man sitting at their dining room table which is not Murdock. The automail arm - Face and Murdock has just gotten done with a Fullmetal Alchemist marathon and it’s the only way he can think of it - gives the man’s identity away.

“He’s in the living room.” Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier, says. Face nods and gives him a smile he hopes isn’t telling how scared he is. From the few times he and the team worked for the CIA. Whenever they mention WS it was usually with a shiver and a warning that if they ever ran into him, that they should put him down like a rabid dog.

“FACEY!” Murdock ran up and threw his arms around the sniper. “You’re back.”

“Yes, and why on earth do you have…” Face purses his lips.

“Oh. He’s a stray. Can we keep him?” Murdock’s brown eyes grow wide as he psychically try to get Face to agree. Face blinks.

“Did you take your pills?” he asked.

“Faceman, we help people right?” Murdock asked. Face nodded. “Welp, Bucky here is in need of help regaining his memories. He’s technically a POW.” Murdock explained. “And I get memory problems all the time. It sucks when I forget your name, come on? please???” He put his hands into a prayer position and, if at all possible, made himself look more adorable than usual.

Face rolled his eyes. Glance at Bucky who watched blank faced but worriedly and then relented. “Okay.”

“Yay! we get to keep you!” Murdock said as he runs out of the room.

Face realizes what Murdock is about to do and bolts as well. “Leave the collar where it is Murdock! This is not like finding an animal, are you crazy? he’ll tear an arm off!”

 **  
** Back in the dining room, Bucky squints at the wall. “Collar?”


	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face may have stopped Murdock from Collaring Bucky; but Murdock is bound and determined to collar something....or someone......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on continuing this but I did not plan on this becoming slash or a three way. :(  
> I'm kidding. I totally loved how this turned out.

Bucky knew two things. 

1)He was technically a POW who’d been turned and used against America for Hydra’s own gain. 

And

2) Murdock would never indulge his name. 

Howling Mad Murdock he said, because he was so crazy when he flew anything that he even scared Bosco into having a fear of heights one time in mexico. However, no matter what he did - aka how cute he was - Murdock always denied him his real name. And as with the rest of the team, he followed suit and called the pilot by his last name even though Hannibal had called Murdock “James” a time or two but Bucky decided it was a fluke of nature because Hannibal is a fluke of nature. 

Bucky, gladly, had been accepted by the team once Face gave them the low down. And also once they had scene that he wasn’t a threat to Murdock. as if they thought they could take him, which is cute and he allowed them to think that. And over a month they each embraced him and soon enough Hannibal was taking him on missions. 

Maybe he thought it’d be better if he were out helping people instead of killing them. Or some such bullshit. Bucky isn’t exactly sure. But, he does know one thing. That, once upon a time….a long time ago….in a city which has grown up. There is a small, blond punk who has a brilliant white smile and looks up at him with wonderful blue eyes and he absolutely thinks Bucky can do no wrong. 

And this basically leads up to a young man with dark brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, clasping his red cap in his hands and begging him with all he’s got. Bucky blinks back. Stone faced and they stand there for a few seconds before Bucky finally nods. How well this will go over with the others is beyond him but something in him informs his hear that he would have said yes to the blond punk just as much as he’s allowing it for this punk right here and right now and he should feel guilty but he should also look out for them so that’s what he’s doing. 

Truth be told, Murdock needs a lot of looking after anyway and Bucky seriously can’t help that possessive and protective streak he has. If anyone should be collaring anyone, he should be doing so to Murdock. The pilot finds a nice, black collar with skulls on it and a small bell. 

He smiles up at Bucky; “Thanks!” he throws his arms around the assassin before trampling off to pay for the item. 

Bucky sighs. He just knows he’s going to regret it. 

~*~

“Come one FACEMAN!” Murdock said as he holds the collar out. 

“I don’t know what you and Buck got into your ridiculously sized heads but no fucking way in hell man!” Face yells. He’s struggling under Bucky who got shanghaied into this plan. Murdock knows Face could get away from him but he hadn’t been able to defeat Bucky in any of their practice drills so Bucky got the job of holding him down. 

“Face,” Murdock looks crushed. As if someone had come along and trampled upon his little pet plant he has always put on the sunniest windowsill of the house. Bucky looks down at Face, stoney, but Face isn’t stupid. 

“Fine. but just for tonight…” Face cringes and rolls his eyes. “I’ll be your kitten.” 

Murdock gives triumphant yell and Face allows him, magnanimously mind, him to put the collar on his neck. Bucky pokes the ball which dingles away cheerily. 

“Okay, get naked now Face. I want to see Bucky fucking you already.” 

“WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FUCKING!?” Face and Bucky yelled at the pilot at the same time. Who ran out of the room cackling evilly because he always got what he wanted, one way or another. 

“Well,” Face sighs as Bucky lets him up. “I hope you know I was only holding out for his sake, if it’s too easy he gets bored.” 

“Don’t worry.” Bucky nods and directs Face to the stairs, “I won’t tell the others that you’re our kitten.” he winks and swats Face’s ass when he doesn’t walk fast enough. 

“The things I do for you people.” Face mutters but gets the message and hurry along. Bucky, decides that maybe this is an unethical way to go about getting his memories back, but he won’t feel too guilty about it. 

After all. Taking care of Punks who get into far too much trouble is a thing he is good at. And the whole A-Team are a bunch of punks who go and actually find trouble for themselves and someone needs to look after them.


End file.
